Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment is the fan-made movie-fiction of Fairy Tail and split into 2 volumes. Plot Summary 1st Volume After Zeref died, but his soul still existed like Mavis Vermilion. One day, a mysterious woman appeared and announced that the people of Earthland will faced despair because of one young man. Because of his birth to the world, has caused the world's fate twisted to the fate of unfortunate. She requested to hand over the Cherry Blossom-colored haired boy to her, if don't, she declared a battle, if they didn't defeat her, the pathogenic germs into every single living beings, such as Humans and Exceeds. Two weeks later the announcement if they didn't defeat her, the every living being will died. The fate of the whole world is on the Mages' hands, who will win? The Fairy Tail and his alliance guilds or the Demon Lord ― Black Percher? 2nd Volume After Natsu them surprised what they heard from the spirit known as Tohka Yatogami AKA "Princess", Natsu defeated Tohka with his Secret Art however it is only the beginning of Demon Lord － Black Percher's plan. While Team A were fighting Tohka, the others managed to proceed with Mavis's plan due an unexpected person arrived to Binah's room in Mythicalia which forced Black Percher to order the other spirits to assist Kurumi. That unexpected person was revealed to be Demon Lord － Dhampir! Her appearance made the Crime Sorcière astonished. She was identical to the First master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion. After Jellal them escaped, she was able to defeated all the remaining spirits by herself. Later, the Demon Lord changed her appearance which confirmed she is Mavis Vermilion?! As the battle still presume, Natsu them are about to witness the first phase of Black Percher's plan?! Portrayal 2016-03-29 14'18'26.png|Carol Malus Dienheim 2016-03-27 23'05'27.png|Micha Jawkān 2016-03-27 23'05'14.png|Garie Tūmān 2016-03-27 23'05'18.png|Phara Suyūf 2016-03-27 23'05'22.png|Leiur Darāhim Kurumi_Tokisaki_37.png|Kurumi Tokisaki AKA 《Nightmare》 Tohka-03.jpg|Tohka Yatogami AKA 《Princess》 Kotori_Itsuka 17.png|Kotori Itsuka AKA 《Efreet》 Yoshino_17.jpg|Yoshino AKA 《Hermit》 Miku Izayoi01.png|Miku Izayoi AKA 《Diva》 Main Antagonists * 《Black Percher》 * Carol Malus Dienheim * Phara Suyūf * Leiur Darāhim * Garie Tūmān * Micha Jawkān Minor Antagonists * 《Nightmare》 * 《Efreet》 * 《Princess》 * 《Berserk》 * 《Angel》 * 《Diva》 * 《Witch》 * 《Hermit》 Fairy Tail Others * Hisui E Fiore * Toma E Fiore * Arcadios * Warrod Sequen * Zeref (Spirit) Summary 1st Volume Normal life as Always or not The story begins with a mysterious woman stated the Prophecy, which recorded the information of the future of a planet, further more, a dimension. Prophecy will lead the planet to its future, since born from its birth, until its future of destruction. But... The ones that doesn't been suspect to be born will interrupted the path of the star, further worst, leading the star itself to immediate destruction. The ones must be eliminate, in order to restore the path of the star to its original future. That is .... Her destined mission. She stands up and continued, stated she has left "here" for a long time, now is the time to her to fulfill her mission. She revealed that the one that shouldn't been expect to be born is in a guild called Tail, the tales of the fairy will be finished soon. The one is "The Cherry Blossom Haired Boy of the Flame Dragon King, Igneel." She later questioned the other mysterious girls appears in front of her as they bow. She leave the tactical strategics to two girls codenamed 《Nightmare》 and 《Efreet》. Then she asked a girl codenamed 《Princess》, she will give her a special mission though but if she's up to the chance. The girl not hesitated and answered she'll do it. As the mysterious woman glad to hear the girl's response and announced now the rights of judgment of the human in Earthland is in her hands and start the judgment. Meanwhile, a voice of Igneel is calling the cherry blossom-haired boy, telling him that Chaos shall descend... Mankind is in his hands. As the boy recognized Igneel's voice and has a bad feeling about this. His friends call out for him. It's Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Juvia. They are all out for a mission, a request which is capturing a squad of thieves from the Mayor, reward is 2 Million J which made Lucy get excited. As they were thinking how ti capture the thieves, Erza thought of a plan, Natsu, Gray and Happy soon followed Erza which the others has a bad feeling about this. Result turns out to be the town has almost been destroyed by Natsu them while they succeeded capturing the thieves with Lucy's crying for her rewards. Meanwhile, at the guild, Makarov and Gildarts were talking whether to retired his position as the Master. Then Mira came with a message from both the council and the mayor of the town where Natsu them go, for payment of the destruction they made. Overally, Makarov gets angry stating how could he retired with Gildarts sigh about it. Demon Lord's Invasion TBA After the declaration of War Natsu them were surprised by Mavis and Zeref's sudden presences. Not just Fairy Tail can see the, even the others also can see too. Mavis explained this is Virtual Realization Magic, this magic allows realized the person who has died but spirit lived on, which is making Mavis and Zeref temporary been given with a body. Mavis stated this magic is too hard to be cast, most of the one who cast it already died. But Mavis taught Makarov a more easy one to cast in a specific mass of location which is just the mass of the guild. Actually she won't taught Makarov if she had no choice to make herself realistic. She wanted to tell everyone about the strategics she made to fight against Black Percher. She and Zeref had decided and announced there will be 8 teams and who will be in which teams. On the other side, at a place, the mysterious woman appears again. In front of her, new girls appeared. All out of them, the black haired girl known as 《Nightmare》 was given with a "Mission" by the mysterious woman. That is, slowing the time of the infected humans that the pathogenic germs been spread out in Earthland. Due this mission, which made both 《Nightmare》 and 《Diva》 knitted their eyebrows as they don't know why the woman want her to execute this mission. Reason is the prophecy the mysterious woman read about, doesn't need 10000 million human's lives and due the pathogenic germs can quickly been effected, it may already taken 100 thousand lives after 2 weeks. The mysterious woman doesn't want to do anything extra. After hearing the reason, both of them apology for questioning and the black haired girl leave as she vanished into the shadow. The woman stated to herself, she has the ten sephira on her side, but the opponent has her on their side, thinking should speed things up. After 14 days passed, as the time turn to 12.00 o'clock, the battle has begun. A battle that will decided the fate of this world. Mavis them arrived to where the battle was held, it was on a floating castle that is attached with four chains into the ground, prevent it from floating anywhere. Mavis explained this ain't just a castle, also a species of a life-form, called the 「Phantasma」. She stopped the coversation about Phantasma and they all begin to walk into the castle. In ddep thought, Mavis still can't believe that the castle itself is a Phantasma that was created by "her", curiously want to know "that person" 's origin. After spliting away from the other teams, team A, Natsu them were soon encountered the one that has been waiting for them at the Malkuth's Room. She called, Tohka Yatogami, Codename Spirit 《Princess》. Fight against the Spirits On the other side, Team Saber Tooth were also soon in critical situation. They were surprised the scenery of the room and area were change, the room changed its scenery as they were on an island. They met their enemies known as the Yamai Sisters; Kaguya and Yuzuru both AKA Spirit 《Berserk》. Meanwhile, Gajeel them are also surprised about the scenery of the room and area were change, a place that they never seen before. Then they were greeted by an unexpected person, who surrounded by rings of flame on the sky and looking down at them. She told them she is Kotori Itsuka, AKA 《Efreet》. On the other side, Team Lamia Scale meets a Spirit girl called Yoshino and her giant rabbit was her Angel, known as Yoshinon. They were soon engaged in battle. As Natsu them hurry their way to their comrades, they were surprised when something been thrown to the ground and mulitple pinkish-light symbols on the ground. More surprised them is something strange-looking creatures came out through the light as Natsu them trying to figure what is going on. Before they knew it, it was an encounter of a new threat by Black Percher. "Alca-Noise... What will you do now, Fairy Tail?!!!" ------ Black Percher 2nd Volume TBA Keywords *Demon Lords *Dark Mythicalia *Spirit *Alchemy *Memory *Homunculus *Auto-Scorer *Song that Destroy the World *Alca-Noise Trivia * Carol and the Auto-Scorers are originated from Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. * The Spirits are originated from DATE A LIVE. Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fictions Category:Movie-Fictions Category:Pearl Dimension